Were You Left Out In The Cold?
by Resilient K
Summary: [story's better than the summary] Mia leaves Imil to live in a new home with her friends and decides that Alex is out of her life permanently...but is it as easy as it sounds even though she still loves him? MiaAlex COMPLETE! Reviews greatly appreciated!


Okay this songfic is about Mia and how she feels about Alex even though he's gone...okay I'm not good at summaries so just read it for yourself and see if it's good or not. Go easy on the flames if you don't like it cuz I'm new okay? R&R! Oh yeah i picked the song 'Low' from Kelly Clarkson cuz I think it kinda reflects and makes sense with the story.....so....yeah.....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters. Adieu.

* * *

_Everybody's talkin'_

_But they don't say a thing_

A beautiful blue-haired adept walked to her town, once she called as her "real home where she truly belongs". That was before her friend left and betrayed her just for their own wantings. Power. How she missed her friendship with them, their time together, their love for Mia and how they would always say that they would protect her from anything, even them. How she missed her friend, her source of comfort, her love. Alex.

_They look at me with sad eyes_

She had always loved Alex even when she was always afraid to show it. When they were trying to study something for school and they were partnered up Alex would always stay close to Mia. Protecting her and being aware, yet at the same time he would always be such a gentleman to Mia. She was fascinated by him all the time just by being himself. Many girls liked Alex - a lot; he rejected them all. He claimed once that he just wanted be by Mia's side all the time and he would give Mia a warm pleasing smile. He cared for her very much and it showed.

_But I don't want their sympathy_

But everything is so different now. Alex had changed, sure he was still a gentleman, but now he is so obsessed with lighting all the lighthouses and achieving great powers. And his obsession was what got him killed. The people of Imil didn't know Alex was behind the lighting of the Mercury Lighthouse and Mia did not intend to tell them. It would embarrass her and him only. But now that they have found out that Alex was killed while trying to gain the power of the Golden Sun, they gave Mia all their respects and sympathy. But it almost felt like pity for Mia just because they thought they were lovers. She didn't pay attention to any of them. She was being pitied.

_It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back_

If only Alex hadn't gone and joined Saturos and his friends she would've had at least a chance to tell him how she really felt deep inside. Too late now. Sure she would've forgiven him for letting Saturos and Menardi for entering because he might not be able to take out both of them at the same time. But lighting the lighthouse when he was to protect it? How could he betray her like that?

"Now he travels with Saturos and Menardi to light the rest of the lighthouses and I bet he has already forgotten about me. I never mattered to him...he used me to get the power to have access to Mercury Lighthouse...

There's nothing I can do about it now...I cannot turn back the hands of time where he and I used to laugh all the time...I can't change him back..."

_But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
_

Everything has changed in Mia's life now. She was miserable without Alex, but he would not want her back anyways. If he could come back, she would've forgiven him, but Isaac and the others wouldn't. No one trusted him anymore and he didn't care, now he's dead and Weyard is saved, but no one forgave him still and he had still left Mia miserable. He left making so much messes in her and her friends lives.

_Well I just have to say  
Before I let go..._

"I've sacrificed so much for you and I never got to tell ever, and now you're gone. But before I let go of our memories together, if you can hear my soul in your next life, I just wanted to say I loved you..." Mia was glad she got it off her chest and she can finally forget about the one she loved and the one who betrayed her in return, and while she was saying this, she tried her best not to cry. They could've had a future...

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
_

She was gathering her clothings and other valuables because she was just asked if she could live with her friends in their new hometown. After Vale was swallowed by the ground, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix and their families found a new place to live in and it was still close to Mount Aleph. She forgot what the place was called, but she didn't care. She was finally starting a new life of her own with her dear friends all close by. No memories of her harsh past life. But she was still thinking of Alex since she was still in Imil, she would be picked up by her friends first thing in the morning.

_When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?_

What Mia's thinking about

"What? Alex was also there when the elemental stars were stolen and the kidnapping of your friend Jenna?" she demanded for an answer.

"Uh huh, he was even the one who suggested to take Jenna with them unitl they meet us again and give the Mars Star. And poor Isaac here has ever been so miserable without her." Garet winked at Isaac and Isaac's face redened. Isaac elbowed Garet in the ribs. Garet flinched.

"So all along this time Alex was behind all of your problems along with Saturos and Menardi and I didn't know until now? Oh this is all my fault, I should've been watching Alex all that time. This is my fault, admit it, it is isn't it?" Mia knew that for sure. She didn't want to be comforted. She just wanted to dwell on the information she had just absorbed.

"Ummm...okay, yeah it is your fault because you let Alex go and-" Garet's words were stopped by Isaac when he put his palm on his mouth.

"Garet you idiot you don't have to be so blunt about it!" he yells frustratedly. "Don't listen to him Mia, he can be blunt sometimes just like Jenna. And no it's not your fault, it was me and Garet and Kraden for entering the Sol Sanctum without permission and-" now he was cut off by Garet.

"My fault? Hey blame on that old coot Kraden, Jenna would not have been kidnapped because of him and his boring study of Alchemy!" Garet counters.

Isaac and Garet's arguing continue but Mia wasn't listening. Her mind was wandering to someone else. Alex obviously.

_Were you left out in the cold?  
'Cause what you did was low_

It was morning now. Mia didn't really sleep. She was thinking of Alex, but as soon as she arrives at her new home, Alex is simply gone out of her life...simply? Mia would have to forget him but it was going to be hard, but she was determined.

_No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say_

"You all set up and ready Mia?" Isaac greeted sweetly.

"Yeah I am." Mia answered plainly.

"You oughta be excited because your new home is gonna be so cool!" Garet indicates.

"I'm not sure if I should be excited now but when we're there I know I will be." She smiles but it was a fake one to cover her emotions like she did to the others in Imil.

_Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting_

Isaac and Garet were waiting near the exit of Imil with Mia's things. Meanwhile, Mia's friends and the people of Imil were saying their goodbyes. Megan and Justin were first to say their farewell. Again.

"Bye bye Mia, we hate to see you leave but we know that this is for your own good. Good luck and don't forget us." Justin says smiling even though he was crying inside.

"We'll never forget you, none of us here will. As your parting gift from me for your good will that you spread for Imil, I wanna give this to you. Hope you like it and keep it as a remembrance gift from me and Justin." Megan was stronger but Mia could tell she was also crying inside because her mentor was going to leave for good.

The present was wrapped in a beautiful wrapping. Mia would open it later. "Thank you all so much, I promise I will not forget you all and don't wory because I will visit whenever I am able. Good-bye to all of you..." she was also now crying inside.

"No thank you my grandchild, farewell and we'll see you soon. Now go back to your two friends over there. One of them looks mighty impatient." Mia's beloved grandfather bids.

_I've gotta go..._

The town of Imil disappeared from Mia's sight. She will never forget her hometown. Ever.

_Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend let you down so?_

Riding a wagon was their transportation and it took them fairly long but not as long as it would walking. Mia's mind was wandering and didn't realize she was reminiscing about her good times with Alex.

_When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?_

What Mia's thinking about

"Alex. Alex! Alex where are you? Come on we need to go back home now. If we don't we're gonna get in trouble by Grandpa. You don't want that do you? Come on it's starting to rain hard now!" Mia shouted but Alex was nowhere in sight.

'I know Grandpa told me to come back as soon as the rain starts even if I haven't found Alex, but I can't. Grandpa just doesn't understand Alex like I do, and Alex is important to me. I have to find him!' Mia thought.

"Alex? Alex! Where are you? Please show yourself if you're trying to play hide and seek again. _This is not the time!_" she emphasized.

She didn't know where to find him. Then a realization struck her, he might be in the Lighthouse again studying it.

_Were you left out in the cold?_

She went inside and Alex wasn't there, she was getting worried but hadn't given up yet. She reached the aerie and there he was, so beautiful in the glow of the night. He looked serious and was focusing his psynergy to make himself a little stronger. He sees Mia and his focus turns towards Mia. He smiles as she walks up to him.

"Oh there you are. My goodness you had me worried there. I was calling for you to come home for supper but you never came so I thought you were hiding on me again. But you never answered so I was really worried and then I thought you were here so I came. I'm so glad you're here, you really should tell people where you're going before you leave and almost kill them of worrying!" Mia exclaimed madly but inside she was relieved to see Alex again. "You really had everyone worried sick-" she said and she could see Alex frowning, he had made her worry. Then Mia confesses, "especially me Alex..."

Alex stood there shocked and surprised, "S-Sorry Mia I-I...I promise I won't do it again. From now on I'll-" his words were stopped when Mia put her finger on his lips.

"It's alright Alex, I know you won't..." she whispered and moved closer and hugged Alex tightly like he was something so precious and if she let go, he would never come to her and see her again. And that was how she really felt.

_  
'Cause what you did was low  
_

Now Alex is twice as surprised, but at the same time he knew this was what Mia really felt for him but just never assumed it because he didn't want to be seen as a show off. He also felt the same way about Mia but then, he wasn't really sure because when one time Alex told her how he felt and that he loved her, Mia assumed that he was up to his tricks again so he wouldn't have to be punished anymore when he got in trouble. He told her he wasn't joking at all, Mia denied it.

But this moment was different there was no denying anyone. He returned her hug and held her tight and close.

'Now I'm really surprised, before I tell her I love her and she denies me. Now I just stay here and make her worry unintentionallyand here she is hugging me...' Alex thought, but wasn't confused by the thought because he knew all along. It was just ironic that she confessed now instead of earlier.

_What you did was low  
_

Mia broke the silence but not their embrace. "Alex we should be getting back or Grandpa's gonna worry about us, if we're even more late we're gonna get in trouble come on." she announced and moved to break their embrace. Alex grabbed her by the waist and held her close to him again.

"Not until I show you how I really feel..." Alex whispered to her ear.

"Alex what are you talking-" Alex silenced her with a passionate kiss. Mia's heart raced with time. Why did she avoid his feelings for her all that time?

_What you did was low  
_

Alex broke the kiss and gazed at Mia. How beautiful she looked in the glow of the night. Mia gazes back at Alex and she smiled.

"We should really get back now shouldn't we?" she asked gently. Alex agreed and nodded.

_What you did was low_

Everything felt as if it had just happened elsewhere, not in Imil, not yesterday, not in the Mercury Lighthouse, but it felt like everything just happened in her dreams and she had just imagined it and it felt like Alex wasn't even real. Like he was just an imaginary friend and lover.

_I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
_

"Mia, we've arrived. Here I'll help you with your things. Mia. Mia? Mia!" Isaac snapped. Mia has had that distant look in her face all the time on their trip. It made Isaac wonder.

Mia snapped out of her trance, that went quickly. "Yeah thanks Isaac, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything now Garet's going to lead the way. Follow him." Isaac instructed. Mia nodded.

_And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
_

'It's finally started, I have a new life now and I'm close to my friends at all times. I think I can get used to this.' Mia thought to herself. 'Alex is gone from my life permanently...'

"Well here we are! Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, and the others are waiting for you at the plaza. Oh there they are." Garet pointed.

"Mia!" Jenna and Sheba chorused. They ran to her and each gave Mia a hug to welcome her.

_Here's to show  
_

"Thank you all, I'm very excited to know that I'm living with my friends." Mia replied smiling. Everything is going right again now.

_For all the time I loved you so  
_

It was night now, Mia had her own room while Jenna and Sheba shared a room and from any part of the house you could hear them laughing. Now Isaac still lived with his mom and dad in their own house. Garet lived with his family also at a separate house. Ivan and Picard were lucky enough to find a house of their own. Felix, lived with his parents as well. 'Wait, then why is Jenna here?' Mia thought aloud.

"Because, she wants to have a sleep-over with the two of us and besides her parents let her anyways. And that's actually a good thing since Felix wouldn't have to be tortured as much by her tonight." Sheba surprised Mia when she answered her question even though she didn't say anything. Sheba mind read her.

_So...  
_

"Yeah and it's just us girls, we could talk about anything without the guys bugging us. See?" it was Jenna's turn to surprise Mia.

"I see..." Mia said.

"Hey why don't we all share this room. Is that fine with you Mia?" Sheba asked excitedly.

"I'd be more than happy to." Mia said softly.

_  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)_

"Hey Mia, what's the present for? Come on open it I wanna see what's inside." Jenna saw it on Mia's table and ordered her to open it.

_  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
_

"Oh I forgot about that! My student Megan gave it to me before I left. Let's see what's inside..." Mia said excitedly as she opened the wrapping carefully. What she saw really shocked her.

"It's-it's my old journal, I thought I've lost this thing a long time ago. How'd they find it?" Mia asked herself.

_When the truth came out_

She opened it and saw an old picture of her and Alex. It looked so unreal because Mia and Alex had not been that happy now. Next she found an old red rose that she didn't where it had come from. Then she started thinking about the past. And old memories of her and Alex flooded through her head.

Mia's flashback

Alex and Mia had left the aerie of the lighthouse and were walking back to Imil but then suddenly they were met up by a couple of Ravagers and Gnome mages. Alex stood in a defensive stance and Mia close by his side. She didn't like fighting and neither did she like seeing Alex fight, but it was for their safety so she just joined the battle.

"Alex. Do you really have to fight?" she asked just for an afterthought.

"I promised I'd protect you from anything remember?" Alex reminded her smiling but was still focused on the upcoming battle.

One of the Ravagers tried attacking Alex but it failed. Alex was too quick for them he used Tundra on his attacker, then he used a Bramble Seed on all of them and felled one of the Ravagers and Gnome Mages. Mia's turn.

Now the remaining Gnome Mage used Bind on Alex and sealed his psynergy. Then the other Ravager attacked Alex. It caused his left arm to bleed.

"Alex! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly but didn't take her attention off her enemies. They may have used that to their advantages.

Alex used a Crystal Powder on both of them. It caused some damages on both. "Now Mia, Ice Horn!" he commanded holding his bleeding arm.

Mia did as she was told. "ICE HORN!" she yelled and hundreds of pointed ice crystals hit her enemies. She felled them instantly.

Were you the last to know?  


Mia ran by her lover's side worried. She used Ply and healed his injury completely.

"Thank you, turns out you were the one who saved me instead of the other way." he said while taking out something from his tunic. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you but we were interrupted. He took out a single red rose and gave it to Mia. She was amazed by him even more.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I'll keep it somewhere safe so I can keep it with me forever." she said gently and kissed Alex more passionately than the first time. Alex held her close and protectively.

_Were you left out in the cold?_

"You miss Alex a lot and can't get him off your mind even though you try to don't you?" Sheba asked. She had been mind reading her again. She was going to say something to her but didn't. She didn't want to be angry with the little blond.

"It's okay Mia, Alex may be gone but at least he and you knew what you felt for each other..." Jenna added. How did she know too? Sheba had been sharing Mind Read with her!

_  
'Cause what you did was low  
_

"I feel a little violated here you know. You're reading my thoughts and it's disturbing me and besides, Alex is our enemy and he kidnapped both of you. Don't you hate him for that? He ruined my life..." she denied the last thing she said. "He never cared about me..." she whispered to them. But both knew how she really felt.

_  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

"You know, not all of those things you said about him are bad. He _does_ care about you Mia and I can prove it." She protested.

"How?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well when you were in danger at the Jupiter Lighthouse, me, Felix, Jenna, and Picard met up with Alex" Mia was listening thoroughly. "He healed all of us first before we were going to face against Agation and Karst-" Sheba was cut off.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Jenna suddenly interrupted.

"Ahem, I'm not finished yet! As I was saying, before we left him, I decided to Mind Read him and his thoughts were of you and trying to help but he couldn't and he was ashamed of it and he even called himself a coward because he wanted aid you but if Agatio and Karst saw, his relatrionship with them would end. But trust me Mia he wanted to save you more than anything in the world that time. Trust me!" Sheba stressed._  
_

_When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
_

Mia was shocked. She thought Alex had planned that trap himself. But it wasn't him; in fact, he wanted to save her. Her feelings for him grew stronger now. But she didn't want to show it.

"But what about you getting kidnapped? Don't you hate him for wrecking your happy lives?" she countered.

_Were you left out in the cold?  
'Cause what you did was low  
_

"You know Mia, all the things that Alex did to us is not all bad. You know what? If it weren't for him I never would've been reunited with my dear brother and I wouldn't have been able to help him on his quest and worst off. I would've just kept thinking Felix was dead!" Jenna answered.

"Besides, if Alex wouldn't have decided to kidnap me, I wouldn't have met you guys. And my life in Lalivero wasn't as happy as you'd say. And if he really was evil Mia then why would you think he would say all those things to you if he hadn't loved you even if now he denies it. No evil person can love and hurt inside and have the urge to save someone they didn't care about. But it shows that he does care about you Mia, if he were here he would've said that himself." Sheba emphasized. Her words truly made sense to Mia now.

Mia wouldn't have wanted it to be said any differently. She really had the wisest and caring of friends. She loved them all.

_  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
_

"Mia if you didn't need him then you wouldn't have been thinking about him. But he's gone now and we're all sorry. But think about it, he protected you many times. He's not like all persons out there that you just meet everytime. Maybe he did want power and we thought he was evil, but he could've just been misunderstood. Just try to see things from other's perspective then you'll know how we feel." Jenna sounded like she was teaching her something but she really was.

"Wow Jenna that was the smartest thing you've said all day too bad you can't always be like that. Maybe you could teach Garet those things! Haha!" Sheba taunted. The words hit Jenna and she wrestled Sheba onto the ground but not as hard as she does with Felix, Isaac, and Garet. The two of them were laughing. Mia saw the two of them and thought that these two wise girls can be so immature but that just adds to their character. She laughed at them when the two tripped while chasing each other.

"Thank you so much friends, this is the first time I've laughed eversince." Mia said warmly.

_'Cause what you did was low... _

It was midnight now. Sheba and Jenna had slept a few minutes ago. Mia put away her journal with the picture and the rose. Maybe she wasn't going to leave all the memories of Alex after all. She didn't have to, she could always keep him inside her heart. She still loved him.

She turned off the lights and decided that maybe tonight she would dream about her times at her "real home where she truly belongs" with her protector, her best friend, her source of comfort, her love. Alex.

* * *

So how'd you like that one? Pretty long I know but it's a one-shot fic. It would ruin the story if it had chapters and especially if this is a songfic. Okay R&R please!

**GoldenDaydreamer:** Long but sounds good but I'm not being a show off okkie?

**Djinn: **Yeah yeah.

**GoldenDaydreamer:** Quiet You!


End file.
